A Forbidden Kind Of Love
by lamia-amo
Summary: Laila and Anthony thought their lives were normal.Well except for them and their families being supernatural beings.That is until they meet eachother and both their lives change forever.Wether it is for the better or worse is yet to be desided.
1. Begginings

_I Do not own any of Stephanie Meyers amazing ideas. I do own ,however, anthony and Laila_

_----------------------------------------------_

**Laila's POV**

**---------------------------------------------**

I sat on the couch as my dad droned on about how everything was going to change for me. And that it was going to be alot for me to take in. I had not really been listening to him. Because actually, I didnt care. I knew exactly what was going to happen and why. I didnt really like being lectured about who I am either. I just wanted to go to school and get away from him for a little while. He was really starting to bug me. He had been litteraly breathing down my back when I turned sixteen. He was convinced that I was going to be part of the pack soon. I didnt know what the fuss was all about. I knew how to handle it. I knew everything. So why was he being so stingy. I didnt know. I just wanted to walk out the door.

Unfortunatly, We did not live on the Reservation exactly. We lived in Forks now. So, I would have to go to the Forks High School. Which didnt bother me much. Except for saying good bye to my best friends. It partly upset me that I was leaving my childhood, no, my toddler, practcally sence diaper days, friends behind me.

I spent my first year in High school at the high shcool on the Reservation. Now I will be a Sophmore at the Forks High School. And even though I was nervouse about it. I wanted to get away from my dad as soon as possible.

"Laila!! Have you been listening to anything I have been saying. Anything at all." My dad questioned me.

"Well," I started "The answer you would probably want to hear would be yes, so, yea."

And with that i walked out the door.

My father and I have never been close. I dont know what it was. I just didnt agree on anything he believed in. I never understood why. I would just always argue on all of the issues he talks about. And even though my mother died when I was born, and I am the only child, I absolutly am not a Daddy's girl, I am more like an Uncle's girl. I am closer to my uncle Embry then I am to anyone else. I dont know why. I have always found it easy to talk to him about things. And of course my Aunt Emily. I ran full speed to her house when i was about 12 and a half. I started puberty, and had no idea what was going on. She pulled me off to the bathroom with my uncle Sam laughing and my fathers face. I laughed to myself as I drove off to school. I already missed my friends, which were all of my uncle Embry and Uncle Sam's kids. I was yonger then the eldest son of Sam's but older then the eldest son of Embry. So I was stuck in the middle. YEAY!!

I finally stopped my rambling thoughts as I pulled up in a parking space at the school.

-------------------------------------------

**Anthony's POV**

**------------------------------------------**

I fell to the floor laughing at my uncle's face as I beat his high score on a game on the x-box 360. He turned to look at me.

"but...but...but that was the highest of the highest of the highest scores...you cant just beat it out of the blue." He looked hurt, which made me laugh harder, one solitary tear even rolled down my cheek. "All of a sudden you have an urg to play my game and you beat me...what the hell"

I started to laugh even harder as i felt my mother hand on my shoulder.

"What in the world has gotten you laughing so hard." If she had any idea. I could only laugh harder and point to Emmet and fall over again.

"HE BEAT MY SCORE BELLA!! AND HE ONLY PLAYED ONCE!! ONCE!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME HE PLAYED IT!! AND HE BEAT MY ALL TIME HIGH SCORE!!! WERE IS THE JUSTICE!!!"

I decided ot stop laughing sence I had to go to school. I was not looking forword to it. But I guess I had nothing to worry about. We had one of Grandpa's friends come and erase all of the humans of their memory of us, well my family. I had nothing to worry about. They had no idea who I was. I was going to school as being my mom's brother, oh joy. I decided to get off of the couch to head for the door. My mother turned to me.

"Are you going to wait for the rest of us." She looked at me pleadingly.

"No. I'll see you later." And I thankfully got out before my father could argue with me, for he was comming down the stairs at that instant.

I hopped into my mustang GT and started the ingine. I loved my car. It was a convertable, and unlike the rest of my family, i got to put the hood down on a sunny day. I pulled out of the garage and out onto the street. I headed off to forks High school. I was secretly hopeing that I did not have a class with alot of my Family. That was all I needed. My mom breathing down my back for not paying attention. It's not like I needed to. I already knew most of the things that they are going to teach me this year. Last year my parents home schooled me. And I got to about the Senior Level in my Freshman year. I am Increadably Intellegent for my age. But that was unavoidable. It was in my blood.

I pulled up next to a Monti Carlo. It wasnt new but it wasnt old. I didnt know exaclty what year. Maybe in the late 1980's or early 1990's. Whoever drove the car had a fairly good senct to them. Not in the blood way like the rest of my Family would look at it like. See, I didnt need blood. To me, blood is a kind of rare chocolate that I will never get. I dont need it or greatly desire it. It just tasts good. But the sent coming off of the car was very appealing. I wondered if I could find it again in the school. I would like to meet her.

Wait, did I just I'd like to meet her. I knew the sent came from a women, But why did my thought have such an urgancy to them. i dismissed it as part of the other strange behaviors that I have been having lately. I got out of my car and began to walk to the door when I picked up that sent again.


	2. School: Part 1

_i do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's amazing characters. I do, however, own Anthony and Laila. _

_-------------------------_

_**luv2copy: I am sorry for the confusion. You will find out who they are soon. And no they are not in the books. They are my characters. This story is farther into the books. After Bella is changed. I hope I am explaining it good enough. I will try better in this chapter. :)**_

_**-----------------------**_

**Laila's POV**

**------------------------**

I walked off to the front office. I already knew where most of the classes were, I had come over the night before to check it all out. I did not want to embaress myself anymore then I allready will. You see, everyone knows who I am. My father was an item of gossip about 18 years ago. With that Bella girl and everything. I heard that all the kids were actually taking bets on which one would win her over. Of course no one knew that either a Vampire would win, or a Werewolf.

I stopped my rambling thoughts again as I walked up to the desk. An old women was sitting there. She had probly worked here ever sence her twenties.

"May I help you", she asked me, ripping me from my thoughts again.

"Oh hi, I am Laila Black. I just moved to Forks, I regester not too long ago."

"Oh yes, Here is your map of the school, do you think you will be able to find your own way."

"Pretty sure, Thank You" I walked out of the office in relief. My first class looked like, Geometry, oh yeay, Math!!

As I walked out onto the sidewalk, I saw a VERY nice Mustang parked beside my crappy piece of junk that shouldnt be called a car. It was really nice. But as I thought about it, why would such a nice car be parked here. No one had that...oh no...

----------------------

**Anthony's POV**

**----------------------**

I could smell it, It was comming from the office. I realized that the smell wasnt exactly human. But it wasnt a Vampire either. The only other being I knew of that wasnt human were the Werewolves. But they were supposed to smell bad to us. But she smelt wonderfull. I decided to ignore it. I waited around the corner until she was out of the office. I saw her come out. There was no mistaking that she was from the Reservation.

I saw that she was looking at my car. Then a shocked, angry, and sad expression crossed her face all at the same time. Then she shook her head as if she were arguing with herself and walked briskly to the classes. I went in quietly after she had passed me. I automatically knew that the women was the same women that was sitting in that very desk when my parents and my family went here.

"You must be part of the Cullen family that is coming." I politley nodded. how could she tell. ha.

"Yes I am."

"Are you the Sophmore" she asked.

"Yes I am, Anthony."

"ah yes. Here you are. do you need a map."

"No I think I will be fine." I knew for certain that I would be fine. "Thank You" I walked out and onto the sidewalk. I then headed to my first calss. Geometry. I didnt feel like waiting for my family.

------------------------

**I know that this chapter is very short. But I wanted to put it up. so, luv2copy: I hope it isnt as confusing. I should have explained it better!! Please review and tell me if it is anybetter!! **


	3. School: Part 2

_I still do not own any thing of Stephanie Meyer's Brilliance. Only Laila and Anthony._

_---------------------_

_**I still have no new reviews...just one more will make me happy!!! because I only have one review so far!!! I only want one more!!! Please!!! **_

_**okay, on with the FF**_

_**-------------------**_

**Laila's POV **

-------------------

I walked into my Geometry class. A female teacher, looking like a first year, smiled at me.

"Hello, you must be one of the new students, what is you name." She asked me politly.

"Laila Black" I answered just as polite.

"Ah yes, you sit in the back right corner," of course, I thought.

"Thank You" I hated sitting in the back. But then again I hate sitting in the front too.

I stopped thought as a boy walked into my class. i saw the teacher flirting with him. Flipping hair, smilling widely, too widely, and checking him out. It was rediculouse.

My breathing stopped and my heart skipped a beat when she pointed to the seat next to me. I stared at my new teacher and I could have sworn she gave me almost an apologetic, shy smile. I didnt know why I was so nervouse with having him sit next to me. Like I care. Oh did I find out that I cared.

-----------

Anthony's POV

------------

I walked into my classroom and found that girl sitting in the back right corner. I was first excited, but then, when I saw her face, I wasnt sure what I was. It was a mixture of many different feelings, and all of a sudden I wished that my Uncle was here right now, so I could know what she was really feeling, or my dad, so I could know what she was thinking when she made that face. It was scared almost, sad, anxiouse, and allittle bit of...happiness maybe.

I stopped paying attention to her and looked at my teacher. She was in her early twenties. A new teacher probly. She greeted me and pointed to my seat. oh yeay. I got to sit by this girl. She almost looked terified. I slowly walked over to my seat and swifly sat in my seat. When I turned back to look at her. She showed no sign of agnologment to me. Almost as if she didnt even know I was there. Then, after I thought for a few minutes, I decided that her expression looked as if she had resoved something with herself. And then there was something else. Almost like an 'I dont care' kind of look. And I then decided that this is what I thought also. I didnt care that I sat by her. She was just a girl that I was to sit by for the next grading period. Oh if only I know the Irony of that stanment.

---------------

I know that all of these chapters are very short, but I dont get alot of time to write alot. So when ever I do get the time. I make sure I get to put a chap up, no matter how small, I'll try my hardest for longer chapters. so PLEASE !!! review and tell me how I am doing so far. this is my first Twilight Fan Fic after all. I need all of the help I can get!!! Just remember not to flame me too hard.


	4. Introducions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, Jacob would be better off...Not all alone in the woods..._

_------------_

_**Laila's POV**_

_**-------------**_

The whole class went waaayyy too slow. I peeked at him every once in a while. Although, I guess everytime I decided to look, he decided to look, so...it was overall horrible. I sat in my seat staring at the clock on the wall, drumming my fingers on my desk, just waiting for this useless crap to get overwith. But of course, the teacher saw me staring off at the clock, and thought it was a nice time to ask me a question.

"Laila, what is the next step" 'oh shit' was the only thing going through my mind. I had absolutly no idea what she was asking me, and there was nothing on the board to guide me. Just when I was about to tell her that I was sorry I was staring off into space. I heard the boy next to me whisper the answer under his breath. I did the first thing that came to my mind...I copied everything he had said.

"correct Laila! But from now on it would be better if Anthony would let the student answer for themselves." I couldn't have cared less about what she was saying. Except...one thing...did kindof stick out. The fact that I now knew his name. That kinda made me happy. Because I highly doubted if he would tell me himself.

Then I started wondering why he helped me with the problem and didnt just let me take the blame of me starring off into space and not paying attention. I turned my head around to him slightly to give him a curiouse expression, only to find him staring at me in the same expression. I tried my hardest not to be embarresed and not look away from his gaze...and I was happy when I succeded. He finally looked away, but...I had a feeling that if the bell hadnt rung, we would have kept starring.

He picked up all of his things rather quickly and headed for the door, but not whithout one more look over his shoulder. It was one of those 'I will see you soon' looks.

I had my books gathered up by the time the first person in the next class arrived. I was headed for English, and I didnt know why, but I was very reluctunt to go to that class. Like a kind of foreshodowing of what was to come. I didnt like it.

-----------

**_Anthony's POV_**

**_------------_**

I could tell that today was going to be irreguarly slow. The only thing that happened for the good, as far as I knew, was that I had no family in this class, I was dreading a class that I had my mother in, I was allready shuddering at the thought.

I was still curious about the girl next to me. As I was peaking sideways at her, I noticed something that I didnt before. I noticed that she was rather...no...she was extreamly beautiful. I dont know why I hadnt noticed before. I guess I was so wrapped up with wanting to know who she was that I never thought about actually looking at her features. But then agian I really didnt want to see the eyes of most of the male population in the classroom. She really did have a nice body. And her face was still slightly rounded by youth, she also had a tiny beauty mard on her cheek, she had dark eyes too. Her skin was dark, a normal feature for someone from the Reservation. Her hair was obviously black, but it was extremely shinny.

As I was starring at her, she decided to look too. She looked away emediatly.

The rest of the period went very slow. I payed attention to the teacher drone on about things that I allready knew. Then I saw the teacher look at the girl sitting next to me, and I then saw that she was paying no attention to the teacher at all, she was just starring off into space watching the clock, drumming her black polished fingernails on the wooden tables.

"Laila" I jumped at her name "What is the next step" I had to hold back my laughter as I looked at the horror that struck her face. I could tell that she was about to go the 'I am sorry for starring off into space and not paying attention' route. But then i decided to help her out a bit. I whispered the answer under my breath, and hoped that only she heard the answer. I saw recognition slowly go across her face. Then she let out the exact answer that I had given her. I looked at the teacher, trying to judge what she would say, hoping that i had not just made a mistake.

"Very good Laila" I let out the breath that I realized I had been holding in. "But from now on" Oh god "It would be better it Anthony let the student answer for themselves." Crap...that only good thing that came out of that was not having to call Laila, the girl sitting beside of me. But now My aunt would have seen this, and she will ask me about it, and, and, she will tell my parents about it, then they will want to know what happened, and why I gave away the answer to some girl, and, UUURRGG!!!

But the truth was I wouldnt be able to give them an answer if they did ask me about it, becuase I did not know why I did. I looked over at Laila about that moment, looking at her with an expression of curiosity. After a second she looked too, with the same look on her face. I could see how much she was trying not to blush and look away, but then the bell rang, and I had to look away.

I gathered my stuff quickly and left in a hurry, but not before I gave her one last look, I gave her a look saying that I would see her later, because I knew I would.

As I went down the hall to my next class, I could feel the stars of my family behind me.


	5. Finding Truth

_Disclaimer: "sigh". . . . . . No I still do not own anything of Stephenie Meyer's Brilliance...Though I wish I did, but doesnt everybody. _

_---------------------_

_**Laila's POV**_

_**--------------------**_

I slowly truged my way to my English Class. I didn't hate this class as much as I disliked Geometry,( Although, after today, I did like this Geometry class just a bit more,) but it was still extremely boring. The only part of English that I liked was when we got to read new stories. I have always loved to read, it was one my favorite hobbies. I had picked it up about two years ago, before that I hated to read, but about that time, my dad started to press my future onto me, telling me what was going to happen, and blah blah blah. So, one day when I was in our basement, which had become kind of like my sancuary, I found an old stash of books. I, of course, was astonished. I had no idea that my father kept books like the ones that were there. But my suspiciounes were true when I asked him about it, I asked him if they were all his, but he told me that they were my mother's old books. From that moment up till now, I was still trying to read them all. There were at least one hundred books then. I had gotten through half of them in the two years.

As I began to walk into my class, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me from behind. So as I walked in, I turned around to look. And I saw two people, one girl and one boy, they were staring at me with intensity, almost like I had done something wrong. The girl had beautiful flowing brown hair, an excelent body, and a gorgeous face. The boy had a reddish, brownish color of hair. He was also beautiful, but both of them had three things in common, they had golden eyes, were deathly pale, and were starring at me with rage in their eyes.

I quickly turned around and walked into my class. I went straight to the teacher and went right to my seat when he showed it to me. When I finally faced the front while I sat, my face went completely white. Both of the people that I had encountered in the hall were up at the teachers desk asking were they were to sit. It was at that moment that I noticed both of them smelt kinda weird. They didn't smell horrible, but it was like...I didnt know how to put it. It almost didnt smell human.

He then pointed to the seat next to me for the girl, and the other seat next to me for the boy.

As they walked to thier seats, I had frozen. I finally eased up just a little when they said nothing to me, and I got my things out for class.

Halfway through class i felt something against my arm. I looked down and realized that it was a notebook with three words on the second line

_'who are you'_

That was all that it said. I looked over to my right and saw that it was the boy. He was not starring at me, but starring at the teacher paying attention. But I knew better. He wasnt paying any attention to him. He was looking at me with the corner of his eye. I looked down at the menacing paper. I quickly wrote back in my writing.

_'Laila Black,_

_who are you'_

I shoved the notebook back to his desk and watched his expressions carefully. I was startled by them. His face held anger, shock, sadness, histerics, and something else that I couldnt identify right away, but as I think about it now, I believe it must have been: fear.

I watched the boy scroll something else down, but as he was writing the teacher looked up at him.

"Cullen, that better be notes that you are writing down there, if not you better be willing to read it in front of the whole class." My eyes widened at the name. I knew why he had that look when he read my name now, it all made scense. I decided that I would fake being sick. I raised my hand.

The teacher sighed and looked at me "What Laila"

"I really dont feel good. This morning I even puked a few times but my dad made me come to school." I felt both of there stares while I talked, " I think it is coming back to me. May I go to the nurse please" He actually bought it and told me to get better. Before I walked out of the door, I looked back at the two...what should I call them now that I knew what they were...I guess the two vampires. ( I never really was as harsh as my father was when it came to them.) I saw the look of confusion, horror, and anger cross both of their faces at the same time...I guess they knew I was gonna call daddy.

------

**I was gonna end laila's POV here, but I decided to go a little longer!! **

**------**

I walked down to the nurse, before I walked in, I put the best sad, sick, puppy dog face that I could muster, and I walked in.(haha)

I had a hard time not breaking my good face so that I could burst out into a giggle fit. As soon as I walked in though that door, The nurse took one look at me and said 'oh my'. I found it very funny that she believed me. I gave her the best puppy face I could again.

"I feel so sick. And it is my first day too, I was having such a good day (ha!!) and then I come down with something, this is horrible." I almost started laughing at that point.

"oh honny" the nurse comforted me "you look terrible," oh thats a nice self-esteem boost right there, "Would you like to call your parents" I faked a hurt expression,

"Yes Please" And this is where I started to cough violently, I laughed at her reaction.

"Oh, my poor child, what is your number" hahaha

"The number is 370-1924."

"allright" she said as she began to dial the number. I wasnt doing this just to make the nurse look bad, and so that I could tell my father that I met two vampires today, but also so I cold scare the shit out of him, If he gets a phone call from the nurse at school, the first thing that will go through his mind is the thought of me going into my transformation thingy. I laughed internally at the expression that would be on his face at about this time. Sence the nurse had allready told him that his daughter was sick with something. I had to let out just one snicker, I just hoped that the nurse wouldnt hear. She did; but I quickly covered it up with a fake sob.

I heard her say a few more things to my father and then hung up.

"He will be right over honney, dont worry. Hear, come lay down until he gets here."

"okay" I said in my most pathetic voice I could come up with.

The next thing I remember is being in my fathers car. I guess that I was more tiered that I thought I was. I had drifted off to sleep while I was waiting for him to arrive.

I raised my head and streched. I looked over at my dad. I made a smile stretch across my face.

"Hi Daddy!! How are you. I had a fun day today." I say him whip his head around to me.

"Are you okay. You dont have any pains, no headache, no body pains, or..." I cut him off before he could get carried away.

"Dad, I faked being sick so I could go home, and I wanted to come home." I watched as realization slowly creep onto his features.

"Oh, why did you fake sick, and why did you want to come home." Now only plain curiousity could be seen on his face now.

"Well, I faked because I wanted to freak you out, and see how bad of a nurse they have. But I did have another reason." I stopped there, waiting to see what he would say to everything else.

"What was the other reason" I could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

"Well...I met some interesting people today. Guess who they were." I could see the fear intensify

"who" I lightly smiled, but then I put my very best seriouse face on, so that he knew I wasnt kidding around or anything.

"okay, now dad I want you to promise me that you will not freak out on me, or stop the car and yell, or go back to the school and...well...you just have to promise me that you wont overreact. Can you do that for me." I watched a strange expression cross his face.

"That depends on how bad it is"

"Well dad, Unless there is someone out there in the world that has the same last name as these two did, then they arnt what I thought they were and I was mistaken, but I highly doubt that. And I think they are exactly what I think they are."

"Laila, you know that I hate it when you do this, just tell me"

"allright allright allright, there last name was Cullen, and I believe they are the vampire clan that you allways tell me about."

I didnt want to look at his face after that, for I knew that his eyes would be dialated and his jaw clenched, with his hands gripping the stirring wheel with everything he had, I actually heared one crack from it as it tried to maintain its structure with the pressure of my dads force on it. I think i could even hear a slight rumble down in his chest.

"what" was all he said.

"you heard exactly what I said."

-------------------------------

**was this good...bad...terrible...wonderfull...!!! well, dont review until you read Anthony's part of this spectacular day!!! **

**-------------------------------------**

**_Anthony's POV_**

**_--------------------------------------_**

Either my family was following me or they had the same next class with me...oh joy. I just prayed that it wasnt my mother or father. I was pretty sure that I could handle any of the others. But I knew that I couldnt do anything about my parents starring furiously at me the whole period. I dont think I would be able to keep my sanity.

I decided to peek behind me, just to see who it was. 'of course' i thought to myself. It had to be Alice and Jasper to be the ones in this class. oh yeay. I had forgoten untill now that having Alice in this class would be just as bad as having my father or mother. Because she knew exaclty what happened and what is to happen with the girl that set...no...Laila.

I couldnt help myself, I lover the name. But there was this odd feeling that I couldnt be...near her...like she was off limits. I couldnt really explain it good enough. But it made me uneasy. I couldnt help but to think it was a sign to me that I couldnt be with her. But I didnt really care. And then of course there was the first theory I had of her being a werewolf. But I didnt believe it. But as I began to think about it. That might be the reason why I was having that odd feeling.

I stopped my thoughts as I saw the building for my next class. It was my French Class. But I was Taking French III, Becuase I had the skills up to that grade. So I was able to have this class with Alice and Jasper. Even though they were Juniors. I sighed to myself as I walked up to a teachers desk for the second time. She showed me were I was to sit. By the time I was walking to my desk, Alice and Jasper had come into the class.

Alice got to sit by me!! YEAY!! oh god. This day just keeps getting better and better. Jasper sat on the other side of Alice. I could feel her stare while I was writing down notes. I finally couldnt take it anymore and turned to face her.

"What" I snapped. I didnt mean it to be so harsh, but she was pissing me off. Jasper gave me a 'dont use that tone' kind of stare. I guess he had the right, being my uncle and all, but then I just got pissed at him too.

"You have to stay away from that girl. She is not who you think she is, and she is not what you think she is." I had no idea what she was talking about. Laila couldnt be a werewolf. She did not smell bad to me at all. I didnt understand her urgancy.

"Sorry Alice, but I really couldnt care less." I smiled at the various planns going through my head. I allready knew what I was going to do. But just to keep Alice confused, I thought of alot of different ways too. I had thought of the idea of faking sick, And thats what she thought I was going to do. But then I brought on a lot of different ideas. I could see that Her eyes were glazed over and thought that now was the best time to escape. I knew Jasper couldnt do anything because of the teacher. So I went with the plan that I secretly chose. I decided that I needed a bathroom break. I raised my hand.

"Excuse me, may I go to the restroom." The look on Jasper's face was pricless. He knew that I had gotten away, for now anyway.

"Of course." and of course the only reason why I got to go was because the teacher was a woman.

"Thank you." I quickly got out of my seat and began to walk out of the room. At the time Alice had waken form her trance of visions that I gladly sent to her. But she couldnt do anything for I was allready out of my seat and halfway out of the room.

I was walking down the hall, passing about five bathrooms allready. I walked out and smelt Laila's scent, I began to follow it. It led straight to were the nurses office was. I decided to look through the window. Laila sat there, looking deathly ill. But I knew better. Whenever the teacher turned around to look the other way. She had a devilish grin on her face. I laughed out loud then. The nurse looked back at her and told her that her father would be here any minute. And that she could come lay down. Laila simply nodded and layed down on one of the nurse's beds. I could tell that in a few minutes that she had fallen asleep.

After I watched her a while, I heard a car pull into the school parking lot, right outside of the nurse's office. A man came out of the car. He had a very scarred expression on his face. And that was when the smell hit me. It was horrible. I could tell that it was comming off of the man, and that man had to have been Laila's father. But as I looked closer to his face. I went numb. I couldnt feel anything. I was litteraly numb. Because I knew exaclty who he was.

I was him whip his head around to were I was hiding. His eyes searched everywhere, but I really doubted that he would be able to find me unless he actually came over and searched the bushes. He then shook his head and walked through the door. I saw him through the window. He was looking at Laila with a very worried expression. One that my parents have used with me many times. He talked to the nurse for a few minutes and then picked her up and moved her to the car.

When they came outside, Laila's scent was much stronger than his. Before he got into the car, he again looked over my hiding spot. He quickly got into his car when he gave up. He drove off then.

I decided that I was going either walk back to my classroom or walk home. I decided that home was best, what was the point in going through the very thing that made you leave in the first place.

But before I could bolt out of the parking lot, I smelt my dad's scent behind me. And then his hand grabbed my shoulder before I could get anywhere.

---------------------

**_even if this chapter sucked, I am very proud of myself!!! This is the longest chapter I have every made!!!! I am very happy. So if you think that this chapter needs work tell me so. Or if you think it is a wonderfull and excellent chapter...tell me so!!!! All you need to do is click on that little GO button!!!! And it will make my day!!!_**


	6. Rediculous!

Disclaimer: Yea...I still dont own anything but Anthongy and Laila...so on with the next chapter...finally

---------------

**Laila's POV**

---------------

It had been two days sence that first day of school. My dad had been gone sence then too. My aunt Emily had stayed with me and all of the other kids while all of the pack were off doing whatever. Probably on a long watch shift to make sure that the 'Cullens' were staying true to the treaty and whatnot. I thought the whole thing was idiotic...We should be watching our for vampiresthat will actually hurt the reservation. That arnt covered by the treaty. I thought it was silly to keep track of vampires who have never touched us, not even once. It is childish and...and...just stupid. I ment to tell my dad that before he left...along with the rest of the pack...but he left before I could even wake myself up. Stupid rotten furball.

I even voiced my opinion to my aunt Emily...She actually listen to me...surprisingly.

(_flashback)_

_"Emmy"_

_"Yes Laila"_

_"Why do they insist on going out there to make sure the Cullens stay off of our land, when they have never done so...not even once...nor touched one single hair on any one on the reservation...or anyone even close to here for that matter. Shouldnt they be more focused on protecting the reservation from vampires who would actually hurt us, that dont care about our treaty with the Cullens, that arnt covered by it, and actually do drink human blood" I went on my rant for a good five mnutes letting her listen to all that I had to say. As it went on, myvoice kept getting louder and louder, and more diplomatic. When I was finished she looked at me with confusion...and worry_

_"What brought on this idea" She asked me_

_I really didnt know how to answer her...It just came to me..._

_"I really dont know..."I answered in distress. It was silent for a moment...then I went upstaires and didnt come back down until dinner...then I brought my food upstairs to eat..._

_(end flashback)_

I had barly been down any sense my talk with Emily. I had probly spoken only a total of ten words sence then. And I only went downstairs to eat, drink, and go to the restroom. I hadnt really felf like dealling with all of my cousins...Or my Aunts questions too much either. Every time I go downstairs, she would ask me how I'm doing...if I'm okay. If there was anything wrong. Like I was five or simething...It was getting on my nerves.

I wanted to go back to school, My dad, on the other hand, thought against it. And made that known. I wasnt allowed to go anywhere near that school until he got it cleared that I would not be in contact with Anthony...I didnt know what my dad was thinking, but he should have known by know...that if I ever even thought about wanting to see him, that I could easily find him going to one of his classes. Does he think that I am that stupid. Apparently so...He should have known that I have too much of him in me.

I had became so unbeilevably bored over the past two days. I had tryed reading another book I had picked out from my mom's collection, but I just couldt concentrate. I finally decided to go for a walk. It was the end of the second day,and I just couldnt stand it in this house another minute.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Emily and her newest son were playing.

"Emily"

"Yea"

"I think I am going to go for a walk down the beach, andjust around, okay"

"Well...alright...Dont be gone for too terribly long okay..."

"uh hu"

And Iwas finally walking out the door into fresh air.

---------

As I walked down the beach, I couldnt help but think of whatAnthony's family were doing to keep him out of school...and what measures they were taking to keep him out of contact of me...its like out family's thought we were having some hidden relationship or something. And that was just flat out ridiculous. He probly thought the same thing I was. I mean, he was cute and all, but arntall of his familybeautiful. I stopped thinking about it and keept walking downthe beachuntill the sunstarted to go down, and it became twilight.

------------

**Anthony's POV**

------------

I sighed as I sat on my bed. My room had been were I had been the majority of the two days it had been sence the first day of school. My grandfather was away, along with my dad, and most of the rest of my family, Except for my mom, and my aunt Alice. My mom wouldnt tell me why they were gone, but I didnt have to get information from her. I guessed it quite well.

They were off making sure that the Werewolves didnt go over the line...and to tell them that everything is fine...and that their side of the treaty was not brocked...and that they need not worry about anything.

I thought it was rather stupid of both sides of this to be so worked up about us...well...my family returning here, to Forks. And then all of the commotion about Laila and I talking...It is rediculous...Its almost as if they think we are in some kind of secret Relationship. Which is stupid...Laila probly even thinks the same thing. I mean...she is pretty...dont get me wrong...but for us to be in a relationship would be disasterous...And we both know that.

------------

**Sorry...Anthony's part is a bit short. I finally got this chapter up...I thought I would never be able to finish it...It will get more interesting next chapter..as Anthony and Laila get to go back to school...Please Review!!!**


	7. Visions

**Blah...Sorry it is taking me so long to get chapters up...but working with three stories and then the whole school thing gets kinda hard ya know...so...onward**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Still dont own Twilight_

* * *

**Laila's POV**

* * *

My dad was letting me actually go back to school...I know...amazing. I thought for sure that he would insist that we move across the country. Idiot. But oh well...at least I get to go back to school. I had been absolutly bored out of my mind sitting at my Aunt's house all day...Until then...I wouldnt admitt that my life was just a big horror film...now I was convinced.

I woke up that morning to nothing but brightness filling my eyes. It caught me off gaurd and I fell out of my small bed...and then I realized that it was only the sunshine streaming in from the outside. But it was still surprising...the sun never came out. Well, I thought to myself, at least I wouldnt have to deal with Anthony's family. I wondered if Anthony would go to school today...Wait...why do I care...

I got up off of the floor and headed to my small dresser. I grabbed a few necessities, then went to my closet to grab a pair of old jeans and an old, slightly tattered, shirt. I walked out of my room to go to the Kitchen, I ate a quick two packages of pop-tarts finished with a large glass of milk. I then headed to the bathroom to take a ten minute shower and brush my teeth.

Yep, just like every morning...of course...I have never had a sudden urge to apply any kind of make-up on my face before...but this morning, I caught myself reaching for the eye-liner and mascara...wow...what is happening to me. But I gave into my urges slightly and applied a thin layer of eye-liner and mascara.

And as soon as I walked down the stairs my father noticed.

"What is that? Is that eye-liner?! Go wash it off." He cammanded. And, just because he said that I had to take it off, my deffensive side of me took over for the briefest of seconds and responded harshly.

"NO!! YOU CANT TELL ME WANT NOT TO WEAR AND WHAT TO WEAR!! I AM PLENTY OLD ENOUGH TO WEAR MAKE-UP!! SO JUST LAY OFF THE PROTECTIVE DADNESS FOR ONCE!!"

Well, that just made him more mad, until my Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily came through the door. I saw my opportunity to escape and took it. Both of the visiters stared at me strangly, most likely because of the make-up. I didnt really care at that point.

I definalty didnt feel like having my dad take me to school, and I didnt really want to walk, but I didnt exaclty see any other option. Until of course I saw a black Mustang pull into the drive way, with the passanger door open wide, just for me.

**Anthony's POV**

I was glad I was going to be able to go back to school. Even though school is usually very boring, Being home this long has been so much worse. And it made it better to know that I would at least be able to talk to someone now. I had Laila to speak to. Even though my parents...well...whole family really...told me I couldnt even pass her in the hall anymore, it wasnt like I was actually going to listen to them. She was just a girl. Even if she was going to turn into a Werewolf soo, I didnt care...It wasnt like it was going to turn into something more than friendship. that would just be impossible.

But being here, in this house...was driving me absolutly mad. I could even feel signs of clostraphobia coming on. And I had rarely been able to go out with my Mustang in so long...since that first day of school. It was making me slowly lose my sanity.

And as I was thinking this, My aunt Alice pulled me away quickly, so that no one would see. She slipped me out of the house, constanly motioning for me to be quiet when I tried to ask where she was taking me. She finally stopped when she was satisfied that my dad could not hear us.

"Anthony, I need you to listen to me, kay." I just shook my head yes.

"I need you to drive by Laila's house and pick her up for me," I stared at her in disbelief. Was she actually telling me this, that she wanted me to pick a girl up, that she even insisted that I stay away from.

"Look, I know you are probably confused right now, but I will tell you later, I just need you to hurry and pick her up as soon as possible." As soon as I heard the words'I'll tell you later' I knew I wasnt going to listen to her. She was going to tell me now.

"No Alice, tell me now, we have time. Come on." She sighed and began to tell me the vision that she had had just that morning.

"This vision confuses me so much, because I saw the werewolves. I saw them. I am not supposed to see them. Its not supposed to happen. But I had the vision anyway. And I have to tell you it. It started with Laila fighting with her father over something, I think it was wether of not she was old enough to wear make-up. i dont really know, it was something idiotic. Then her uncle and Aunt walked through the door. And she walked out. She started down the road, not bothering with her car. It looked broken down anyway. But thats off subject, anyway. As she walked down the road, I could feel other vampires around the area. I think they were the Volturi" I held my breath then. "The next thing I see is Arrow unblindfolding Laila in Italy..." I think she said something else after that, but I was already seated in my car and backing out of our garage to go towards Laila's place.

**So was it readable...I hope so!! Please leave me a Review!! I would absolutly love that!! THANX!!**


	8. Run In Incounters

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight once so ever...pouts**

**--**

_okay...I am sooooooo soooooo very sorry if I got anyone confused with my crazy writing...really sorry. so...I am going to answer some of the questions I got here..._

_Anthony calls Edward and Bella mom and dad, because that is just what they are. They are his parents. I'll explain here: Because of the rarity of the relationship that Edward and Bella share, Anything is possible. Well...thats what I think anyway. So, why not something weird happen, like...say...A vampire having a child. I havent decided, how Anthony happened yet...well...i mean...you know what I mean. I havent decided how yet. There are lots of possibilities that I have read about. But just go along with Edward and Bella are Anthony's birth parents. And that is the main reason why he doesnt need blood by the way, if you remember from my first chapter, or was it my second. Him being half Human and half Vamire.. _

_Another thing...I am very sorry for aaaallllll of those thousands of spelling errors...very sorry...Extremely sorry. I dont have a word thingy that has spell checker...so...it is kinda hard. _

_This is the last thing that I am saying...then I will begin with the next chapter...I am sorry if I spelt 'Aro' wrong...I havent re-read New Moon since the first time I have read it...and that is kinda were his name is used the most. And I didnt have any of the books with me. But at least I know one of my wonderful readers liked my version of 'Arrow''s name better than the originaly 'Aro'. And just because of that wonderful Review. I will continue to write his name this way. _

_And by the way...i am sooo very very sorry that this chapter took so long...I really am...ihave had some kind of wrinting thingy for school every week until this week...And then I had to redue this whole chapter...urg...Again I am sooooo very sorry...I hope this chapter satisfies!!_

_Now...Drumroll please_

--

**Laila's POV**

**--**

I just stared at the Mustang for a moment...I knew who's car that was. I remembered from the first day of school. When I first spotted it. I knew it was Anthony's. This confused me greatly. Why would he want to take me to school. But I heard my father's furious voice in the backround...and I had a sudden urge to disobey...so I headed towards the car with determination...like I knew all along. That he would be sitting there. I turned around to my father's figure standing in the doorframe.

"Bye Daddy"

I climbed in and screamed for Anthony to go before my dad could reach us in the car. He slamed the gear into Reverse had the gas pedal to the floor, as we gently swept out of the small driveway that was mine.

I looked over at Anthony. He looked very relieved...but confused at the same time. And very trouble. He seemed to be fighting himself about something. like there was something very wrong. And I wanted to know what it was

"Anthony...is something wrong...You look very troubled. Oh...and thank you by the way...I didnt want to walk in the rain, but I was absolutly not having my father take me to school. I was not having that happen...under any circumstance was I riding in his car to go to school." He seemed to be slightly amused by this. "That is not funny...I hate riding with my father. Now...answer my questions. Please." He sighed and looked over at me with so many emotions that it was rediculous.

"No," he said with determination.

"Why? Did I do something" I asked, I was sure I didnt do anything...I mean...I have barely even known him...how could I have allready done something wrong.

"No Laila...you didnt do anything wrong...look, Something bad was going to happen to you...if I hadnt have picked you up...and..." I cut him off there.

"Wait...how would yo9u know something bad was going to happen...I thought your aunt couldnt see anybody with wolf blood. I am sure that is what I heard."

"I have no idea...She doesnt even know...She just came to me this morning, told me what was going to happen, and I hurried over here before you could start walking."

"Are you going to tell me what would have happened." He was about to answer, but as he started to make a sound, he tensed, and looked straight ahead, were I saw a man, with a group of four other people in the middle of the road, all blocking the way. I looked over at Anthony. He was consentrating on something. Then the car jerked as he did a complete donut in the road and began to race the other way. I began to ask him what was going on, I asked him again and again, until I got fed up with it.

"ANTHONY!! GOD DAMNIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" He looked over at me with dark eyes.

"I am taking you to my house all right...can you handle that...It is the only thing I can think of...because just your dad isnt enough to protect you...and I dont think the rest of his pack can get here fast enough...or take these guys on...so if he cares about you at all...he wont make a fit about this...I dont know why they want you but they do...the only reason why they would cme all the way here is if you were very important to them...And I cant think how you would possibly be that important to them..." I stopped his blabbling there...I was getting frustrated that I didnt know who he was talking about...

"Amnthony...why the hell are you talking about...who wants me..." I asked...and by his expression...kinda scared...

"The Volturi want you Laila...and I have no idea why..."

I stared at him like he was insane...why would the Vampire...like...royalty...want someone like me...who has wolf blood...It didnt make any sence.

"I know it doesnt make any sence...But...forget it...we're here." He finished as he pulled into the driveway hidden by ferns.

--

**The Cullen's House After Anthony Left**

**--**

**Alice's POV**

**--**

I heard his car speed off as I finished my sentence...I knew he would get there soon enough to pick her up...so I didnt think telling Bella and Edward was necessary...But then I had another vision about three minutes later...as I walked back to the porch.

_Anthony was driving with Laila...but then he stopped...then I saw the Volturi standing outside in front of the car...Anthony was now going the other direction...towards our house...he told Laila something about the Volturi wanting her...which was very likely...since that would be the only reason that they would be here for her...If she was very important. I heard that he was going to take her to our house...which I agreed with. _

I staggered a bit, thats when I noticed Edward starring wide eyed at me...I knew he must have seen my vision. He was up in my face in a millisecond.

"Why did you tell me the minute you had the first vision...We could..." I didnt let him go on farther...I knew it would have been useles...if I wouldnt have told Anthony first...Laila would have been gone by now.

"Edward...be sensible...do you really think that Laila would have been saved if I hadnt have told Anthony first...You wouldnt have made it in time...because you really dont care what was going to happen to her...so you wouldnt be in any hurry. And you know it. Laila is starting to become Anthony's friend...and he does care weather Laila is hurt or not...And honestly...I do not really want the poor girl to have any other compilcation in her life..." I finihsed my rant just in time for anthony to pull into the driveway, with Laila sitting in the passanger seat, staring wide eyes at the house.

--

**Now Its Anthony's POV**

**--**

I pulled into Laila's driveway just as she was walking out of the door. I almost laughed at the expression on her face...it was hillarious. Then her face changed as I heard her father yelling at her not to get in the car with me. They had obvioulsy allready had been in a fight. She walked in a ditermined strut to the passanger side door, she turned to her house as soon as her father came out of the door,

"Bye Daddy" She said loudly. I could tell what she was doing...she was making him think she had known about this the whole time. I thought it was hilarious...I hit the gas pedal to the floor as soon as she closed the door.

I felt a lot better, but something else was bugging me...I didnt really know what...but there was something that wasn't right, I had no idea what...then Laila interupted my thoughts.

"Anthony...is something wrong...You look very troubled. Oh...and thank you by the way...I didnt want to walk in the rain, but I was absolutly not having my father take me to school. I was not having that happen...under any circumstance was I riding in his car to go to school." I tried so hard no the laugh at that... "That is not funny...I hate riding with my father. Now...answer my questions. Please." I sighed and looked over at her. I wasnt sure what my face held...but I guess it troubled her.

I almost told her what it was...But I wont yet...because I had to think it out better myself...because actually...I dont even know what I want to tell her...So I just looked at ther and

"No" saying it with determination.

"Why? Did I do something" She asked, Her face only held total and complete dispare.

"No Laila...you didnt do anything wrong...look, Something bad was going to happen to you...if I hadnt have picked you up...and..." She cut me off there.

"Wait...how would you know something bad was going to happen...I thought your aunt couldnt see anybody with wolf blood. I am sure that is what I heard." She paid atention.

"I have no idea...She doesnt even know...She just came to me this morning, told me what was going to happen, and I hurried over here before you could start walking."

"Are you going to tell me what would have happened." I was about to answer, but as I started to make a sound, I smelt something...I tensed, and looked straight ahead, were I saw a man, with a group of four other people in the middle of the road, all blocking the way. they were all from the Volturi, I recognized them right away. I could feel Laila staring at me. I got an idea then. I slammed the gear in Drive and drove my foot the the floor on the gas pedal as I did a donut in the road. I began to race the other way. Laila kept asking me what was going on...she said it again...and again...until I think she cracked.

"ANTHONY!! GOD DAMNIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" I looked over at her.

"I am taking you to my house all right...can you handle that...It is the only thing I can think of...because just your dad isnt enough to protect you...and I dont think the rest of his pack can get here fast enough...or take these guys on...so if he cares about you at all...he wont make a fit about this...I dont know why they want you but they do...the only reason why they would cme all the way here is if you were very important to them...And I cant think how you would possibly be that important to them..." She stopped me, then I realized that she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Anthony...why the hell are you talking about...who wants me..." She asked...I tried to control my expression...but I think she was scared.

"The Volturi want you Laila...and I have no idea why..."

She stared at me like I was insane...

"I know it doesnt make any sence...But...forget it...we're here." I finished as I pulled into My driveway.

--

**I hope that this was an okay chapter. Please Review...and again...I am soooooo horribly sorry for this chapter taking so long. I had to erase the whole thing and start over...about two times...and then all of the schol crap...so agian... please review...and you will get good chapter... :)**


	9. Awkwardness,nervouseness,and Xbox:Part 1

_Disclaimer...blah...if you've been reading this long enough...you know what I own and do not own...so...onward_

_--_

_I know that this took for-e-vor...but please please bair with me for a while...I have been having a hard time right now...So it will be awhile to get these chapters going again...I hope this satisfies for a while..._

_-lamia amo_

--

_**Laila's POV**_

--

I didn't want to walk through that door...I wouldn't let Anthony know it...but I was scared to death at the thought of going into his house...deathly afraid...I mean...I do have wolf blood in me...would they try to kill me...I mean...urg...I don't know...I don't know anything really...I just know that I didn't want to go through that door. I think Anthony could sense that...I could tell that he was trying to calm me down. It wasn't working..

"What happened...you were all macho woman in the car...now your scared to death." I laughed a little bit there.

"Humph...funny. Anyone would be nervous going into a house full of people that don't want anything to do with you." And that was true...they were probably going to throw me out, and then Anthony would get in trouble...just for helping someone...how wrong is that.

"You know...they are going to help you...they don't want anything to do with the Volturi...and since they seem to be after you...they have no choice but to help you...and don't worry, I will make sure they are nice" he finished his speech with a smile that was meant for someone else to see. I knew that the others were watching.

He grabbed the door handle and began to twist it, but before he could get it turned, a woman answered the door...I recognized her from multiple pictures I have seen from my dad's collection of pictures. This woman was Bella...

Anthony was practically dragging me inside the door. I couldn't meet Bella's eyes, I couldn't. I felt so out of place it wasn't funny in the slightest. I heard the door close behind me, i was trapped...that's the only thing I could think at the moment...I knew I should be more rational...This wasn't who i usually was, I was making myself look so weak. I didn't like it.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours to me. I was starting to regain my compsur after about a minute.

Then I noticed all of the Gamestations sitting by the TV...they had it all...I mean every thing. they had the Wii, Playstation 3, X-Box 3-60, and some stuff that probly wasnt even out yet.

"AWSOME!! Do you have Halo three!!" I heard Anthony scoff behind me.

"Yea," he answered me, since it didnt seem anybody else was going to do it. "We have alot. and..." He didnt get to finish his sentence, because I walked away from him and plopped down onto the couch staring at the others.

"Well," I started. "Isnt anyone going to play with me. It can get boring playing Halo alone." No one answered me, They were just gawking at me. I could tell my swift personality change startled them abit. But they didnt need to be, I did that all of the time.

The next thing I knew, the big one with brown hair (aka Emmett) sat down besides me with a controler in my hand.

"all right, lets see whacha got."

We began playing, and i suddenly felt more in ease as the levels went on. Later, Anthony, Rose, Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper were cheering whichever they thought was going to win...I had heard from Anthony what Alice could do...so when she was on my side...I didnt understand why Rose and Edward were cheering for him...who would be stupid enough to go against Alice?!

--

_Was that okay...I hope so...I really dont want to dissapoint...And I know by some of my previouse Reviews that some of you have been waiting for a while...and again I am sorry for that...I will put the rest of this chapter up as soon as I can...I thought I would give you Lailia's POV first...that way I could at least give you something to read...I will have Anthony's POV up soon...promise..._

_--_


	10. Awkwarkness,nervouseness,and Xbox:Part 2

I siged, i could feel the tension rollong off of Laila like waves. She seemed so confident in the car.

"what happened, you were all Macho Women in the car, now your scared to death" At least i made her laugh a little.

"Humph...funny." she said as she turned to me. "Anyone would be nervous going into a house full of people that don't want anything to do with you." That was wrong, well...at this moment it was wong, but once this all simmers down, that probly will be true...but she doesnt need to know that right now.

""You know...they are going to help you..." I continued "They don't want anything to do with the Volturi...and since they seem to be after you...they have no choice but to help you...and don't worry, I will make sure they are nice" I could tell my Aunt Alice was staring out from the door, so i gave her a smile to let her know that I would really infoce this promise. I grabbed the door handle then and began to twist it. I tried to open it, but was stopped before doing so, by my mother. She opened to door the rest of the way...and I knew that this would turn out horribly. I just knew it. I thought that Laila would come out of this strange shy version of herself, and start interigating my mother...but to my surprise, She did not do a thing

I grabbed her arm and practically pulled her in. She looked around for about a minute...and everyone was on edge...they actually were afraid of the same thing I was...but then...she did something I was clearly not expecting. She looked over at the X-Box...

"AWSOME!! Do you have Halo three!!" She screamed this really loud...i just scoffed. Of course we had Halo three.

"Yes" I answered her. I was about to say something else when she cut me off.

"Well," She started. "Isn't anyone going to play with me. It can get boring playing Halo alone." the room fell into silence...Then of course someone had to answer her question.

"all right, lets see whacha got." Emmett said as he sat down beside her with another controler in his hand.

As they were playing, I noticed Laila in alot better state then when we came here. She was alot more comfortable in a house full of vampires. After they started to play for a while, my Aunt Rose, Dad, my Aunt Alice, Mom, Uncle Jasper, and I were cheering whichever we thought was going to win...Alice, Jasper, Mom, and I were cherring for Laila, because obvioulsy Alice had seen that she would win...So when Rose and Dad went against her...I knew there were going to be a few problems.

The rest of the night nothing much happened. My mom called Jacob, Laila's dad, and told him our situation. He wasnt extremely happy about it, but he was at least pleased that we saved Laila from getting kidnapped. after that, I just sat on the couch. I usually watched Laila. And I had to admit that I had grown attatched to her in the very short time that we had been actually talking to eachother. I kinda liked her, she was cool. But there was something undernieth of the friendliness, and I was scared to know what it was. I was starting to get very scared at the feeling when I finally realized what it was...I liked her...really liked her...like...really really liked her...and before I could cover it up...My Uncle Jasper stared at me...I knew he felt it...and I was in trouble...

--


	11. Realizations Part 1

_Disclaimer: -sigh- and again…do not own anything_

--

_**Anthony's POV**_

--

I tried not to notice Jasper staring at me. And I was praying to whatever being may be listening to me that my dad was not reading his thoughts. I peeked up at Jasper...a smile was playing on the edges of his lips...that wasn't good...

"I'm going upstairs for a little while, be back", I stated this loudly for Laila's benefit. My mom looked at me with a worried expression, but I didn't let her have time to ask me anything. I bolted up the stairs...I didn't want to be there when Jasper let that out. I didn't want to be embarrassed...plus...I had to get over it anyway. Even if I liked her...It didn't matter, it could never happen anyway...our fathers would never let it happen.

A surprising emotion fled over me...Despair. I realized that I didn't like that idea...not being able to be with her...god I was being irrational. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs...It was Jasper.

I climbed up more onto my bed. I saw the doorknob turn...Jasper walked in...but with Emmet and my dad too...oh god this was going to be hell

--

**I know this wasn't much...but i will try to get the next chapter up later tonight**

**Please ask me if you have any questions as to what is going right now. I know my story has probably been a bit choppy lately...I'll try to make it better. But if you have any questions or comments please tell me...now Laila's part of what has happened since last.**

--

_**Laila's POV**_

--

Nothing else really happened the rest of the night. Bella called my dad...that was fun...he was pretty mad, at me probably. but once he heard why Anthony came and got me...he wasn't as pissed...humph...maybe he cares for me after all. I kept playing the game with Emmet. It was really fun. I really actually didn't want to go home...I wanted to stay right here. After a while I became very aware of someone's stare on me. I turned around occasionally to find that Anthony was the culprit. There was this weird look in his eyes. And after a few minutes, he just gets up and leaves announcing that he was just going upstairs...and then his uncles Jasper started looking at me...that was weird...he just kept staring from the stairs where Anthony had gone, and then to me...

I put the controller down...thinking that I had done something to set Anthony off. And if I did I was defiantly going to apologize...Anthony was really my reprieve from home right now...because if Anthony was mad at me...then his whole family would be. And then I would have to sit at home...oh god no...

I started to get up, but Bella came over to me.

"he's fine...you didn't do anything...do you want to play with me while the boys go up there..."

"uhh..sure...?" I calmed down but I still looked at the stairs for a few minutes...I couldn't get the feeling that I did something to go away.

"honestly, he's fine. come on let's play."

--

**I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days, but I have Summer School for Geometry...so I don't really know how much time I'm going to have to get anything done...but I promise that I will try my hardest. **

**-Lamiaamo**


	12. Realizations Part 2

_**Disclaimer: Still not a damn thing**_

_--_

"_Oh God this was going to be Hell!"_

_--_

_**Anthony's POV**_

_--_

They closed the door behind them. It seemed like slow motion to me as they made they're way closer to me. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to cope with the fact that I couldn't be with her. I just needed time to cope. They needed to leave me alone. And of course this made me angry. Who were they to come to me to make me talk about this. This is stupid, They're just making it harder for me.

"Would you calm down Anthony. God, your going to give me a headache. I didn't say anything anyways. I was going to have you explain yourself." I should have figured that Jasper would put me through something like this. Make me 'express myself' instead of keeping it all in, like I choose to do. It's a bunch of crap.

"No. I don't have to". This made my father mad of course.

"Anthony! Stop! Your mom is worried about you, and she deserves to know what your problem is. And Jasper why did you keep this from me. How long has something been wrong."

"Not long, promise. Only a few minutes actually."

"But you know what's wrong, and you kept it from me." I was angry then.

"THEY ARE MY FEELINGS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SHARE THEM WITH ANYONE!"

"And plus Edward, it could have been a misunderstanding. I might have read his feelings wrong. But, from that show, I'm not sure I did anymore"

"Jasper, please, I know he's not going to say anything. Just let me read it." And then I knew I was doomed. I jumped back into my bed. I yanked my covers around my self with a pillow under my head and a pillow over my head.

There was a moment of pause that felt like it went on for a millennia, and then it happened.

"WHAT!!" I peaked out from under the top pillow for a moment. And he was glaring at me now…Pft….like It was my fault that I liked the girl downstairs.

"How could you like her….she's going to be a freaking dog someday, and your attracted to her!! No…not happening…you need to leave, we need to talk. I was fed up with this bull shit, So I decided to fight back.

"YOU HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD!" I threw all the blanket off of me, along with the pillows.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" He looked like he wanted to rip the whole house apart…well I wished he would do it already. He broke my door on his way out with Jasper behind him. Emmett just looked at me in shock…he probly didn't think I had it in me.

My dad was probly going to fetch my mom. Oh joy…wonder how that's going to turn out.

--

_**Laila's POV**_

_--_

I jumped when a loud scream of a man, that I guessed was Edward, rang through the whole house. I was surprised to see Bella jump too. We had stopped playing the video game when we had heard the scream. What I thought was weird was the fact of what he had said. "What" It said.

I made a side glance to Bella, who looked slightly worried. I jumped again when I heard Anthony's voice ring out, saying something about a hypocritical bastard.

"umm…What's going on." I asked after a few more screames.

"I'm not really sure Laila…but I think they are coming down now." They did come down…but it was only Edward and Jasper…and a second later Emmett. Edward was muttering something that I couldn't understand under his breath. He saw me and glared. I looked at Bella with a side glance and saw that her eyes had widened.

"Edward?"

"I know!! Why don't you go talk to him about it! He wont listen to a damn thing I say."

"No…I cant believe you said that."

"But Bella!!"

"NO!!" I jumped when I heard this come from her…she didn't seam like the screaming type.

"ummm….so I did do something." I said in a small whispery voice, that souldnt have been heard at all. Then Bella turned to me, she looked like she was going to say something. She even opened her mouth to say it…but she closed it.

"Well…no exactly…see…well….." She sighed. "Can I talk to you outside?"

--

**So what do ya think! I know it's been for-e-ver since I last updated and I am really, really, really, sorry about that. But the next few chapters have a lot of stuff happening so they should be coming pretty fast after this one. Please Review…It'll make me update faster!! **


	13. Realizations Part 3

D_isclaimer: …………………This is getting annoying. _

_--_

_**Laila's POV**_

"_She sighed 'Can I talk to you outside'" _

_--_

I slowly walked behind Bella into the woods. Most likely so that nobody in the house could still hear us. She sighed again.

"Do you like my son?" She asked me out of the blue. I was confused. Really confused.

"Well, sure, he's okay. If it weren't for him, I would be stuck at home right now. That would suck." She laughed then.

"No…I mean do you like him." Oh.

"oh…why"

"Just answer the question."

"… I don't know…why"

"Because he likes you…that's why he ran upstairs…he was afraid he would do something stupid. So he ran upstairs." I couldn't think after that…I think my brain went to mush. I sighed.

"Give me a minute to make my brain a solid matter." She laughed at that too.

I started to think about it…did I like him like that? I wasn't sure. He was very cute, but…I don't know…I made a frustrated groan and fell to the ground in Indian style. I started to think again as I played with the blades of grass.

I guess I did like him like that…who wouldn't?! I really did like him. But this was impossible….I should leave, It would let us get over it. Let us find someone else. Dad wouldn't be able to come with me…because he was bound here. But I could. I could leave right now. I looked up at Bella, then looked away and started talking.

"Yea…I guess I do. But…no this isn't going to work. I should probably leave…we could both forget…we could find someone else you know…I could go right now actually…"

As soon as I finished that, I felt Bella's hand on my arm. She was sitting beside me now.

"You aren't going anywhere missy. You're staying right here. I'm not going to let you keep my son hanging. My Husband can deal with it. So can your father. No…I'll talk to him actually. I'll get him to listen." I tried to pull back…but…yea, you can imagine how that turned out. She just dragged me anyway.

"But…but this wont…" She stopped me.

"Nope, none of that." I sighed. We were headed back to the house…and I saw Edward…He was glaring at me, I didn't want to know what he was thinking about me.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, "Stop that, she's coming back into our house, and she is talking to our son…Deal with it." By now I knew I was blushing so bad that my neck up probably looked like a rotten tomato. Bella giggled. "You blush worse than I used to." She giggled again.

"Nu uh…my dad told me how red you got. I just looked more red because of my skin." She snorted.

"Ha! Nice excuse! I wish I had that one." I liked how she was joking around with me. If I had my mom with me…this is kind of what I was hoping for.

I heard Edward growl then.

"What! That was a nice thought! Nothing mean in it at all! What is your problem!"

"But she's not you mother! So back off!" that hit a nerve…but he didn't stop there. "I wouldn't be surprised if the stories are all false…your father probably killed her, right…no surprise there." Nope…never mind…that one hit a nerve. I just stared at him…I couldn't do anything, just stared at him. I finally found my voice. I looked around me at the other vampires that were staring wide eyed at there brother, or son, or husband. When I started to speak my voice was a little shaky.

"I. Don't. Care. How much you don't like me. But you do not insult my family. My mother died having me! My father was standing there helpless while my mom passed her life to me! You have no right!!" The tears were spilling then, I couldn't help it. I looked away, not wanting him to see my weakness. He didn't deserve to see it. I wasn't sure, but I think he ran off…coward.

I looked over at them again.

Esme, the mother of them all, stared after Edward.

"I have never seen him act that way before. That cruelly…I am so very sorry Laila. He was probably just angry about Anthony…that's probably what set him off. He…" I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Whatever. That's not what made him mad. I was thinking about…I was thinking about how cool I thought Bella was…about how if I had my mom with me, that she was what I would want her to be like…That's what he blew at. He was mad that I wanted you as my mom…how stupid is that…and Then making that comment…no…" I was directing my comments to Bella now. I was done talking for now. So I decided to make my way back to the house. I didn't hear anyone behind me so I continued faster. I wanted to talk to Anthony.

I started walking up the stairs to his room when he bounded down anyways…about ran into me too. He took one glance at me and took me into a hug.

"I am so sorry. That was so unbelievable uncalled for, what my dad said. I'm not sure that I am going to forgive him for it. It's something no one should ever say, and I'm going to yell at him for it later. Trust me." I looked up at him. "So you want my mom do ya?" He laughed. "I don't think she would mind being shared."

"So you heard everything?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you come out. You could have yelled at him in front of me. Would of made me feel a whole lot better." He frowned after that.

"I didn't want to interfere really…I didn't think that he would do something like that. And when I did hear it…I couldn't move I was so stunned." He explained. I couldn't hold in those stupid tears in anymore. Some of them let loose.

"That was probably the only thing anyone could have said that I couldn't take. I could have taken anything else but that. Anything."

"Even….Even my rejection…could you take that" Anthony said this slowly, shyly.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"I don't know…is there a real rejection involved."

"Only if it came from you" I couldn't do anything after that but stare at him…I was only slightly aware of his face coming closer and closer to mine.

--

**So there it is. Hope this is a little better than the last few chapters. I know very well that Edward was **_**EXTREMELY **_**OOC, but he was already pissed, and I needed something interesting to happen…and that just came to me all of a sudden, and I don't think it turned out half bad. I'll go into Anthony's POV since we last saw him now. **

--

_**Anthony's POV**_

"_Oh joy, wonder how that's going to turn out"_

--

I was not extremely nervous. My mom had taken Laila out into the woods where I could not hear. This was making me extremely jittery.

After a few minutes I finally saw them coming out of the woods, and I didn't like the fact that my mother was dragging Laila behind her. I didn't like the way my dad has been glaring at them on their was here…I didn't like it all, if he says something stupid I swear.

"Edward!" My mother rarely yelled at my father, he must have done something really bad, "Stop that, she's coming back into our house, and she is talking to our son…Deal with it." I was a little confused by this, especially since Laila looked like a ripened tomato. Mom must have noticed because she giggled a bit. "You blush worse than I used to." She giggled again.

"Nu uh…my dad told me how red you got. I just looked more red because of my skin." My mom snorted at her comment…Had to agree, pretty lame excuse.

"Ha! Nice excuse! I wish I had that one." My mom joked. I didn't know what happened next, but all I heard was my father growling…loudly

"What! That was a nice thought! Nothing mean in it at all! What is your problem!" That was Laila, I wonder what she was thinking to get him upset…

"But she's not you mother! So back off!" I was totally confused now, what the heck was that supposed to mean. Whatever it was, Laila looked a bit hurt by it. "I wouldn't be surprised if the stories are all false…your father probably killed her, right…no surprise there." I stopped dead. I couldn't believe that that came from my father's mouth, it couldn't have, he would never say something like that…no he would never say something like that. Every one was staring at my father…hell…I was staring at him, We all had shocked looks on our faced. We couldn't believe that something like that could come out of his mouth…we just couldn't. Then, finally, Laila said something to respond, I was starting to get worried.

"I. Don't. Care. How much you don't like me. But you do not insult my family. My mother died having me! My father was standing there helpless while my mom passed her life to me! You have no right!!" He tears were spilling over now. She looked away from them while she silently wept. I wanted to go down and hug her so much. To make the tears go away. But I still couldn't move. I couldn't see my father anymore. He must have gotten scared. She looked over at them all again, unaware of my presence.

Before she could say anything though, My Grandmother started to say something while staring after her son.

"I have never seen him act that way before. That cruelly…I am so very sorry Laila. He was probably just angry about Anthony…that's probably what set him off. He…" Laila cut her off then

"Whatever. That's not what made him mad. I was thinking about…I was thinking about how cool I thought Bella was…about how if I had my mom with me, that she was what I would want her to be like…That's what he blew at. He was mad that I wanted you as my mom…how stupid is that…and Then making that comment…no…" I didn't know if I was surprised of not. My mom was awesome, but I would have had no idea that Laila would think that highly of her. So I guess it did surprise me. I saw her starting to walk towards the house. I go excited, because I know that she would be heading up to see me.

I could hear her walking up the stairs, so I ran full speed to the stairs and about ran into her in the process. I only had to look at her once, and I already had her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry. That was so unbelievable uncalled for, what my dad said. I'm not sure that I am going to forgive him for it. It's something no one should ever say, and I'm going to yell at him for it later. Trust me." I could feel her gaze on me "So you want my mom do you?" I couldn't help not too keep it in, but she seemed to enjoy the joking. "I don't think she would mind being shared."

"So you heard everything?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you come out. You could have yelled at him in front of me. Would of made me feel a whole lot better." I frowned, I had never been able to think about it.

"I didn't want to interfere really…I didn't think that he would do something like that. And when I did hear it…I couldn't move I was so stunned." I explained as best as I could. But I stopped worrying about how I presented that as soon as I saw those tears fall. I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"That was probably the only thing anyone could have said that I couldn't take. I could have taken anything else but that. Anything." I got curious about this statement. I wonder how much of it was really true, and how much was just depression talking.

"Even….Even my rejection…could you take that" I had to admit that I was being extremely immature, but with the look on her face, it was worth it. She looked so shocked. It was pretty funny.

"I don't know…is there a real rejection involved."

"Only if it came from you" I liked her too much to tell her no, she could tell me to go jump off of the cliff and I probably would for her. I was getting a little worried that she was just staring at me. And it wasn't until our lips met that I realized I was slowly leaning into her.

--

**Well, there you go. My thirteenth chapter!! It is going to get more interesting now that the plot has taken shape a little more. Much more Drama is going to be coming up soon with some majorly major twists. You'll never expect them!! **

**Please Review my lovely people!! Reviews make the writer happy, and when the writer is happy, then they write chapters!! **


	14. Extra Protection

_Disclaimer: I still don't and will not own one little piece of Twilight, even if I wanted it (and of course I want it) So why do I have to keep typing this depressing thing_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_**Anthony's POV**_

"_And it wasn't until our lips met that I realized I was slowly leaning into her."_

-------------------------------------------------------

I leaned away from her after a minute. I was still stunned at the fact that I had been the one leaning forward towards her. That I had made that first move when I was so sure that Laila would have been the culprit. I didn't move back very far, because my lips were a mere half inch from hers. I finally opened my eyes to find that hers already were, and they had plastered on them an amused smirk.

"Well that wasn't unexpected at all," she said against my lips as she closed the last half inch to kiss me again. She secured her arms around my neck as I grabbed her waist.

"How about we go somewhere tonight, or whenever. I'll take you wherever you want. We can go to Seattle, or…wherever…" we kissed again.

"Mmm…that sounds nice, but I wanna go home first. And I have to…" I cut her off.

"Nu uh. You don't have to go anywhere. We can get you anything you need right here."

"No, I have to go home eventually, Anthony. I have to go home to my dad sooner of later."

"We can do a better job making you safe though. And I want to take you out tonight."

"No just listen. Let me go home for three days, so I can talk with my dad about some stuff. But while I'm there, you can be there with me. I'll use the 'extra protection' card on my dad and then he won't be able to argue with me. And in three days you can take me out, deal?" I guessed I could deal with that. At least I got to be with her, and I get to harass her dad on top of that.

"All right, I'll give." I was going to kiss her again, but she pulled away from me. "What was that for." I complained.

"I need to go now." I was about to ask why and wine about it but she beat me to it. "You can still come with me remember…or did you already forget. I though a vampire's memory was perfect. And anyway, if we do this now, we can just get it over with and you can take me on a date earlier that way. Doesn't that sound better. That way we really only have to wait three days. Yes?" I guessed I could leave now. And it would make it go faster. I nodded my head yes. "alright then I will call my dad and you go out there and tell your mother and we will be on our way, now hurry." Then I ran out the door and into the yard were my mom was.

-----------------------------------

Laila's POV

-----------------------------------

I walked farther into the house before I got one the phone. I knew everyone outside could probable still hear me anyway but it made me feel better. I dialed my number and dreadfully put the phone up to me ear.

It rang and rang and rang. I almost hung up but my dad picked up before I had the chance.

"FINALLY! I thought for sure that you weren't going to call me. What took you so long" He continued his rambling for quite a while until I finally calmed him down.

"Dad I'm fine, okay. You don't need to spazz out on me! Now I'll be over in a few minutes and one of the cullen's are coming with me and you are going to be nice and polite and not make a fool of me and yourself!" He didn't say anything for a long time.

"Fine, but I don't like this one bit Laila. They can't stay here for long." I didn't know what to say to that so I pretended that he didn't say a thing.

"I'll be over in a few minutes dad, love you, bye." He was about to say something else before I hung up but I didn't hear it.

After I flipped my phone shut I turned towards that door and waited for Anthony to come back in so that we can leave and get this disastrous moment over with….but of course…..certain things that were to happen in the course of the next few days I would trade for a thousand of days like today.

---------------------------------

**yeah...i know its been forever since I have updated, and probably alot of my old viewers have already give up on this, but I hope you come back and read my new chapter. I am going to start to write again and I know I have said that before but I really mean it this time. I was starting to miss all the reviews and stuff and I was getting tired of just reading everyone elses stories and I started to miss my own. So I hope this was okay for a comeback. My next chapter will either be up later tonight. If its not up later tonight then it might now be up till monday. so buy for now, and please update. I need to know if this comback chapter was allright or if I totally need to forget about the whole thing and just delete it. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
